


Creative Art

by Gothabilly13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Paint, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid get's inspired to be creative with his Lover. Morgan is delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Art

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about an hour to cheer up Ragcat cuz being sick after a vacation sucks. No beta so mistakes are mine. Hope you like it.

Title: Creative Art  
Author: Gothabilly13  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Morgan and Reid. If i did there would be more stuff like this on the show.

********

 

It was raining really hard and Spencer was hurrying. He wanted to get back to the apartment before Derek got home. He had planned something that would take a little time to get ready. If his lover came in before he had it set, the whole thing would be blown.

Shaking the rain off his hair as he steped through the door, Spencer shucked his coat and then hurried to the bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed up on the bed with his sack of goodies.

Blushing at the memory of the perky fey boy working the shop. He had teased and flirted with Reid, until the profiler mentioned that he had to get home before his boyfriend did. The look of let down in the boy's face had been almost comical.

Smiling at his selections, he lined the little bottles up on the bed table. Then took the two remaining items out and unwrapped them. Sighing with satisfaction, he set about lighting candles, then shed his clothing and hopped in the shower. 

His timing was perfect. Just as he finished toweling his hair and slipped into his robe, he heard Derek come in the front door. Quickly turning on some soft music, he sauntered to the door and leaned against the jamb.

"Pretty Boy, are you here?" Derek's deep voice called to him. Turning down the hallway, he caught sight of his lithe lover with the most delicious come hither expression on his face.

"Well Well." he said, slowing his steps and savoring the view.

Spencer's long hair was wet and fell in tendrils around his face. Full lips were pouted just right. The robe open just enough to give a glimpse of one pale calf.

"To what do I owe this delectable display?" Derek asked, as he reached Spencer and slipped his hands around the genius' narrow waist.

"Inspiration." Reid purred and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to his lover's lips. As he drew back, he caught the man's bottom lip in his teeth. He gave a tug and made a little growling sound.

Letting go his lover's lip, Reid stepped back and hooked his fingers in Derek's belt loops. He pulled the big man into the bedroom.

Derek's dark eyes glanced around as he took in the dim lights and the soft music. He looked to the bed and tried to make out what all the little bottles were.

"What are you up to, Baby?" he asked in a low voice. Reid shook his head and pressed a finger to Derek's lips.

"Strip." Spencer said and let go of Derek to drop his robe. The older man gave a growl of delight at his lover's boldness and nudity. His hands reached for the slender pale body he craved but the boy danced away. Laughing, Spencer climbed up on the bed. As he crawled toward the pillows, he gave Derek a perfect view of his pert little ass.

"Baby, you have an ass like an apple and I want to take a bite." Derek said and his cock was agreeing with his words. He tore his clothing off and scrambled up on the bed. Reid smiled wickedly. 

When Derek tired to pin him down, Spencer used a maneuver he had taught the boy to flip him onto his back. The genius straddled Derek's hips and leaned in to take a very deep kiss. 

"Just let me." he murmured into his lover's mouth. Derek decided to let Spencer have the lead and settled back to enjoy the ride.

Reid sat up, his rounded ass pressing against his lover's hard cock, as he reached to the bed table and picked up the first bottle.

He twisted off the cap and pulled out a brush like in a bottle of nail polish. However, this was anything but. The scent of cherries filled the air and Reid smiled.

"Stay still until I say you can move." he said and arched a brow. "If you can't behave I will have to cuff you." he said in a mock serious voice.

Derek's cock twitched as he pressed it between the cheeks of Reid's ass.

"I will try to be a good boy." he said and smiled like the naughtiest boy in the world. Spencer snorted and brought the brush to his lover's dusky chest. With the scented body paint, he drew a big curvy heart over the spot where Derek's real heart was beating just a little faster. 

He filled in the heart with slow patient strokes before capping the bottle and taking the next. This one brought the scent of vanilla.

Reid painted a star on Derek's belly, taking the same care to fill it in and let it dry. Shifting his butt back, being sure to make the most friction contact with his lover's throbbing cock, Reid settled on Derek's thighs.

He took up the last bottle and twisted off the cap. The rich scent of chocolate and coffee filled Derek's nose and he couldn't help the grunt. The smell of mocha coffee always reminded him of his Pretty Boy and how his mouth often tasted. The scent made the older man's pulse beat in large vein of his shaft.

"You are killing me here, Baby." he panted, Reid began to paint the member in question.

The tickling strokes made Derek twitch and squirm. He couldn't see what his lover was painting. He was breathing in short gasps and his hands fisted the sheets in a vice grip.

Reid smiled with triumph as he looked at his handy work. He nodded his head and then moved to get off his lover's legs. Derek looked dismayed.

"Wait, where are you going?" he snapped in his lust haze. Spencer laughed, it was deep and rich.

"Keep still, I'm not done." he promised and stroked the tip of his lover's cock with one finger. The sensation sizzled through the man making him arch and growl.

Reid moved to gather the other items and then returned to the bed. He slipped next to his lover and showed him the silver cylinder he had picked out. Morgan's brows furrowed and he looked at his lover with wonder.

"Just trust me." Spencer said and pressed a button on the bottom. The cylinder began to buzz and Morgan was curious but cautious.

"Just where do you think you are going to put that?" he asked and Reid just kissed him hard. While he scoped his lover's mouth, the clever hand brought the buzzing little toy to the bigger man's sensitive sack. The reaction was instant. Derek bowed up off the bed and made a sound Reid had never heard him make.

"GOOD GOD, SPENCER!" he shouted. Morgan felt a shudder run through him as the boy began to rub the toy between his balls and down to the soft skin just behind them. Derek's eyes clenched tight and he held in the rampant urge to just cum right there.

Reid went on teasing his lover's body with the toy, until Derek was begging him to stop. Pressing the button again, he set the toy on the table.

Crouched over his lover, he hovered his lips just over the red painted heart and he spoke softly.

"This is to symbolize the love we share." His breath puffed across the skin just before his pink tongue came out to swiped at the paint. Derek's eyes were glued to the boy as he watched Spencer lick all the paint off and suckle his hard nipple. 

When the skin was clean, Reid lifted his head and shared the taste of cherries with his lover. Moving lower, he hovered over the star and spoke again.

"This is to protect you, since you tend to put yourself in harms way." he said and then repeated the slow licking until the star was gone. He moved back up to share the mixed taste of cherries and vanilla.

Derek groaned in the kiss, wanting to just grab the boy and pin him down, so he could fuck the hell out of him. Reid sensed the weakening of his lover's resolve and broke the kiss. With honey eyes watching Derek, Spencer lowered to the ridged manhood. Derek could now see it had the word MINE painted down the length.

"This is so you don't forget." Spencer growled and began to lick Derek's cock like it was a lollypop. The older man let out a yelp and whitened his knuckles in the bedding. Soon Reid's sweet hot mouth was wrapped around the thickness. His head bobbed in a steady pace. The damp strands of hair tickling Derek's belly and thighs.

Before he could bring his lover to climax, Reid pulled off and leaned back. Derek was gasping and glaring with both need and outrage.

"You are so going to get it." Derek said and licked his lips. Reid chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well, that would be the point now wouldn't it?" he replied smugly and then turned to the table again.

Spencer pulled out a plastic tube and poured some of the gel onto his fingers. Leaning on his elbow, he then wrapped the slick hand around Derek's cock. He stroked slowly, watching his lover's face the whole time.

Derek groaned as the boy's hand moved. He liked the slick slide and the firm grasp. Slowly, he began to get a tingling sensation. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Reid. The genius smiled and nodded his head. The gel was warming, it was beginning to cause a maddeningly awake feeling to engulf the man's cock.

"Now be still." Reid grunted and moved to straddle the man once more. He pulled his hand from his lover's length and reached back to slick himself. Derek watched with wide hungry eyes. His pupils so big, his eyes looked black. He loved when Spencer did this. It was so raw and erotic to watch the expressions cross the boy's face as he breeched his body and opened himself for Derek.

After a few delicious and agonizing minutes, Reid looked down at Derek and smiled almost innocently. Well it would have been innocent if he hadn't been lining Derek's cock up to impale himself on.

The heat was increased by the warming gel. Derek had to shove one fist in his mouth and bite down to keep from cumming the instant Reid's soft little ass settled on his hips.

The boy was taut and arched back. His narrow chest heaving as the moans began to tumble from his kiss swollen lips. His lover was so tight around his begging member, that Derek feared any movement would make him erupt.

Spencer looked down at last, his eyes now glazed and a little lost. His pressed the palms of his hands to Derek's chest and began a painfully slow and deliberate rolling of his tiny hips. Derek made a strangled sound and had to grasp those hips in a hard hold.

The sensation was mind blowing. They couldn't keep the slow pace very long. Watching Reid fuck himself on Derek's cock, was making the man lose his self control.

With the same maneuver Spencer had used on him, Derek flipped them over and pressed as deep into the boy as he could. Reid gave a sharp cry and that was all it took. Derek began to pound into the lithe body with everything he had. The boy's slender form jerking with the force as his breath was sucked out by a kiss.

Reid's hands clutched Derek's shoulders and his long legs wrapped around the man's waist. He could feel the full length of his lover's cock as it pushed in and out of his body.

He wasn't going to last long but he wanted this to be all it could be. Derek couldn't believe his Pretty Boy had gone to this trouble but he was delighted he had. Plunging and thrusting with all his might, Derek clenched his fingers into the soft skin. He knew there would be finger shaped bruises the next day but he didn't care. Would just serve to show who Spencer belonged to. 

That was what it took to pushed the man to the edge. The thought that Spencer was his and his alone. He reached between them and tugged the boy's weeping length as he thrust with all he had left. They came together in a blinding flash of sensation and shouted names.

Sepncer's shaft spilling over his lover's knuckles and onto their bellies. Derek's heat pulsed out to fill his lover's body with his claim.

Gasping and blind they clung to each other as they rode out the bliss. Reid could feel his lover's softening length still inside him and it made him feel a warmth in his belly.

When Derek finally gathered his wits, he lifted his head and looked at the boy beneath him.

"God Damn, you never cease to amaze me, Pretty Boy." he said and pressed as deep loving kiss to the boy's slack mouth.

Reid gave a giggle as they parted and stretched on the bed.

"Well what can I say....I like to mark what's mine." he replied, with a glint in his golden eyes. 

Derek growled in response and pulled Reid to him, clasping the small ass in his hands.

"Yeah me too." he smiled.


End file.
